


One by One

by PetrichorPerfume



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean loves Angels, Dean sleeps with everyone, Does not end with destiel, F/M, Heaven's Littlest Angel, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-24
Updated: 2014-06-24
Packaged: 2018-02-06 00:24:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1837609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PetrichorPerfume/pseuds/PetrichorPerfume
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean starts at the top and works his way down as he conquers Heaven one angel at a time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One by One

Dean started at the top and worked his way down.

 

Michael, despite his power and rank, was inexperienced and shy but oh-so-enthusiastic. He was one of the loudest partners Dean had ever been with, but he relished every pleasured cry and fevered moan. Michael was easy to please and sensitive all over, and Dean would have forever thought that male bodies were incapable of multiple orgasms if he hadn’t watched Michael screaming and shaking apart under him through five window-shaking, earth-quaking, light-bulb-breaking orgasms. Michael wasn’t there when he woke up the morning after.

 

Lucifer was a sharp contrast to his older brother. With millions of years of experience, Lucifer was hands-down the best lover he’d ever had. Dean spread his legs willingly for him as Lucifer teased him through two mind-blowing orgasms. Lucifer’s hands were soft but his eyes were made of ice. Lucifer was silent save for one shuddering sigh as he came buried in Dean. The devil surprised him with breakfast in bed the morning after.

 

Making love to Raphael was like falling from an airplane, terrifying and all consuming and adrenaline-fueled. Making love to Raphael was like wrangling lightening, dangerous and stupid but rewarding. Raphael was all hard edges and rough touches, but Dean didn’t mind because Raphael’s new vessel was one of the most beautiful men he’d ever seen, miles and miles of toned ebony writhing beneath him as they chased each other over the edge. Raphael didn’t even wait until he was asleep before he disappeared.

 

In bed, Gabriel was as stubborn and demanding as he was in all other aspects of life. He made up for it, though, by knowing every little spot that set Dean off and using every small turn-on to his advantage. The litany of filth that spilled from his mouth even after they were done was enough to make Dean blush. Gabriel’s departure proved to be a problem, if only because it occurred two days after their first encounter after several more rounds.

 

Anna was soft and sweet and almost as virginal as Michael had been. She came three times riding Dean and a forth when Dean flipped her over and pounded into her. She blushed when they were done and Dean was the one who left the morning after.

 

Balthazar talked throughout the entire ordeal, laughing and making quips about Dean’s performance, and Dean was so infuriated by the time that they were done that he ended up pushing the angel off the bed and storming out.

 

Castiel was unlike the other angels. He wasn’t experienced like Lucifer was, or knowledgeable like Gabriel, but he was desperate to please and filled every touch with love and adoration. Dean and Castiel fitted perfectly against one another, and fell into synch so quickly and so precisely that Dean wasn’t surprised when they came simultaneously ten minutes after they’d started. They spent the rest of the night talking and cuddling, and when morning came, Dean didn’t want the angel to leave.

 

Dean ended his conquest with Heaven’s littlest angel, Samandriel. The angel was young in comparison to his brothers, but his vessel looked to be nineteen or twenty. Samandriel was by far Dean’s favorite angel. He’d never been touched before, never even been kissed before, a fact that Dean rectified immediately. He came undone beneath Dean as he experienced pleasure for the first time, and Dean couldn’t help but fall in love with the sounds he made.

 

In the end, it was Samandriel who he asked to stay.


End file.
